


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 24

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 24 was "Lapdance" - When some of the crew decide to play a game of Truth or Dare, Lup can't back down when Taako dares her to give Barry a lapdance, even if she's suspicious about his motives in making the dare. It's just a game, though, right?(Rated Mature because of the series this is a part of. This particular entry is pretty tame.)





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 24

Lup should have figured out what Taako was doing sooner.

The cycle had been long and boring. They’d missed the arrival of the light - wrong hemisphere, apparently - and their efforts to search for it had been hampered by the instability of the surface. Earthquakes shook the landscape constantly. Huge expanses of ground were lost to lava or washed out by the tidal waves that erupted up from the oceans. Even if they could find the light there was little chance they’d have been able to retrieve it. At least this plane was uninhabited.

Stuck on the ship, no light for research, no one but themselves to interact with, her twin had talked half the crew into participating in a game of Truth or Dare.

So she hadn’t expected her twin’s scheme any more than she’d expected that Barry would participate. Her? Taako? Magnus? No surprises there. But Barry J. Bluejeans joining a game of truth or dare? Maybe that beach cycle last year had relaxed him more than she’d have thought possible.

He’d chosen Dare every round so far, too. She really would have pegged him for the type to pick Truth if she’d ever guessed he’d play in the first place. But there he was - three Dares so far. He’d sung some human drinking song on a dare from Magnus, given Taako his glasses to wear for the rest of the night, and then eaten some of her super extra spicy chili without drinking for two minutes on her dare. He’d done all of them like a champ.

But she’d been so surprised by Barry’s participation - after taking his glasses, he’d made Taako put on a pair of his pants - that she’d forgotten to consider what her brother might be up to.

“Give Barold a lapdance,” Taako demanded when she of course chose Dare.

“Come on, that’s not fair to Barry,” she countered. She didn’t have to look to know poor Bluejeans was turning the same shade as his robe. “You shouldn’t involve someone else.”

“So I’ll skip my next round on him.” Taako eyed Barold with an unreadable look and Lup’s suspicions quadrupled.

The problem was that she was too competitive to back down. Taako had to have counted on that.

“Fine.” Lup stood, grabbed Barry’s wrist, and drug him towards the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Taako asked.

“Lab. You didn’t say it had to be public.”

“Okay, but I will know if Barold tries to cover for you!” her twin called as she drug Barry onward. She ignored his comment and the laughter that followed.

Lup shut the door behind them when they got to the lab. Barry stood not looking at her, hands awkwardly shoved in his pockets. “It’s okay, Lup. We can just hang out in here for a few minutes and I’ll tell him you did it.”

“No, Taako’s right. It’d be obvious you were lying.”

He colored even redder somehow. “Sorry.”

“Nah. You shouldn’t apologize for that.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and considered him for a moment. “Sit down. Let’s get this over with.”

The color on his face deepened again. “I’ll just tell him I couldn’t do it. I’ll take the forfeit.”

She felt a pang of guilt. Her tone was softer as she told him, “It’s okay, Barry. Seriously. Just sit.”

“He…. he’d understand if I said I couldn’t.” His eyes were avoiding her so purposefully that she was nearly oblivious to the weight of his sentence.

Lup considered. It seemed like he meant something more than his regular embarrassment might stop him. The thought emboldened her for some reason. “Sit down, Barry.”

Since Taako still had his glasses, Barry had that blurry look he got without them as he moved to the chair. It was as if with his eyes unable to see properly his whole face lost focus. He sat down and his expression was miserable.

Lup stepped forward and put her hand on his cheek. “Hey, it’s not so bad. He could have made us sing that song you did for Magnus earlier.”

Barry huffed a laugh and nodded. “Yeah.”

She went to the computer in the corner and tapped a few buttons. After a moment music started. A heavy bass beat began thumping and she turned the volume up.

Lup didn’t move. Why was she so nervous about a silly dare? Yet here she was, unable to even approach this man she’d known for more than twenty years.

He turned to look at her, squinting to see her face. “Lup?”

She could barely hear his quiet question over the music playing beside her but she could read her name on his lips easily. She smiled. She could do this.

Focusing on the music, Lup began moving her hips to the rhythm, letting herself find the flow and willing it to take her over.

Lup could claim that she let the music work through her but later, much later, she’d have to admit that what really happened was she turned off all those fears and nagging doubts that had made her keep her distance. She finally let herself do exactly what she wanted.

With her hands splayed on the front of her hips, she undulated and twisted. Her body became a near liquid extension of the music. Gradually she worked her way closer to him until she was right in front of him.

Knowing he couldn’t quite see her, only had a vague impression of her shape and movement made it easier. It made it seem like this wasn’t quite happening, like it was a moment out of time. But then what claim did time have on them anymore? They were in their twenty second year of being both slaves to a rigorous schedule with devastating costs if they failed and yet recipients of the gifts of time and opportunity. For humans like Barry that was especially meaningful.

The thought clenched something tight in her chest and her movements faltered.

“Lup?”

Even without his glasses he’d caught that tiny hesitation. Of course he had. The tight pull of fear eased under a flood of reassurance. He knew her, watched her, worried for her. That regard had seemed like a weight, a weight she had believed she’d be crushed beneath. But now it felt like a strength, something supporting her. And of course it was. Just like Barry himself.

She smiled though the expression was probably lost on his lack of clear vision. Her movements wouldn’t be, though. She moved over him, hips shifting in the roll of an ancient tide, pulling her closer and closer to him. The motion rippled up her body to push her chest forward, to bring her face so close to his.

She repeated it, teasingly close to touching him, a breath of space between them almost making it seem more intimate than if she had made contact with him.

He was holding his breath, she realized. The knowledge passed through her like a fire, burning through her senses. She shifted back and turned to grind her ass just over his denim clad legs. Eyes closed, the music pounded through her. Or maybe that was her own heartbeat drumming heavily inside her chest to reverberate out through her limbs.

Barry wasn’t touching her at all and suddenly this seemed like an impossible crime. The dare was forgotten, the noisy reasons that had kept her feelings and desires locked insider her had gone silent. All she knew was that she wanted very much to touch him, have him touch her, and let it take them both over.

The song ended abruptly and in the silence, Lup’s legs trembled. She sat, suddenly deposited right in his lap. His arm snaked out automatically to steady her.

“You okay?” he asked. His voice was a soft rumble impossibly close to her ear and she turned towards the sound, ears flicked back.

“I… Barry…” Lup was uncharacteristically tongue tied. So she let herself speak without words. Her hand went to his cheek and she moved her face to his.

With the lightest of touches, her mouth found his. She kissed him, shifted slightly and did it again, then a third time before their lips opened to one another. His other arm encircled her and she leaned into his chest. When the kiss ended she stood. He instantly released her but she only re-situated herself across his lap facing him this time.

“Lup, are you sure that…”

“Yeah,” she interrupted then kissed him once more. Her hand trailed along his jaw and she broke apart to repeat her answer. “Yeah, Barry, I am.”


End file.
